Analog-digital converters, ADCs, translate an analog input signal into the digital domain, according to the full-scale input range defined by a reference voltage. The generation of the reference voltage is critical since any error directly affects the ADC's digital output code. Furthermore, typically the reference voltage is disturbed by the ADC itself, and must settle in a very short amount of time.
Reference voltage generators in common ADCs often have the disadvantages of dissipating a significant amount of power (comparable or higher than the consumption of the actual ADC), imposing limits to the operating speed of the ADC, causing oscillations that are hard to predict and control and/or substantial area usage due to the use of large capacitors.